backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret of Snow
The Secret of Snow is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin Summary Uniqua wants to find out what the secret of snow is, so she goes to the Ice Lady. But Ice Lady won't let her come into her factory and keeps sending her away. Recap Austin opens a red hardcover book. Inside the book, there is a picture of Uniqua jumping happily on a cold late autumn day. The picture transforms into a moving character. Uniqua tells the viewer how she loves snow and she wishes that it would snow. She sings the song I Love Snow. Austin communicates with Uniqua by telling her that if she knows the secret of snow she will have the gift to make snow, but only one person probably knows it. Uniqua begs Austin to tell her who, and he does. He tells her that the Ice Lady will make it snow. Uniqua takes a long journey way up north to the Ice Lady's ice-making factory. Meanwhile, inside the ice factory, the Ice Lady (Tasha) is ordering her assistant, Austin, to make ice. The Ice Lady looks at her screen that shows her every place in the world and turns a lever to cover the areas with us. She completely turns a playground and a forest to solid ice. She sings the song Fill It Up With Ice. The doorbell rings. She looks at her security camera and sees Uniqua standing outside. She uses her ice twister to send Uniqua to the desert. Uniqua falls on to the sand and wonders where she is. She sees a blue cowboy penguin running around. She runs after him telling the penguin that her name is Uniqua. The cowboy states that his name is Pablo. He also tells her that he is running away from a huge twister! Uniqua looks behind herself and sees the large spiraling gust of wind. She starts to run faster. Austin sees the two on the screen located at the ice factory. He is alarmed and turns the twister to ice with a lever. The sound of wind stops at the desert, and the two find the twister covered in ice. Pablo asks if the cold ice is snow. Uniqua answers him by telling him that it is not, it is ice, because snow is softer and whiter. Pablo understands. He and Uniqua sing a duet of I Love Snow. Pablo asks Uniqua where they can find snow. Uniqua says that if they find out what the secret of snow is from the Ice Lady, in the frozen North, they would be able to make it snow. Pablo wants it to snow so much, he follows Uniqua on a quest from the desert to the North. They arrive at the ice factory and ring the doorbell. Tasha gets tired of the interruptions and sends the two to the jungle. After being covered in the ice twister, they arrive at the jungle. Pablo asks where they are. Uniqua tells him that they are in the middle of the jungle. Pablo and Uniqua walk further into the jungle and come across a large waterfall. Pablo falls into the gap and Uniqua dashes to save him. Luckily, Tyrone the Tarzan swings across on a vine and invites the two on to it. Tyrone asks what Pablo and Uniqua are doing in the jungle. Uniqua tells Tyrone that the Ice Lady, from the North, sent them. Tyrone understands. The vine starts to rip because the three are too heavy, and it breaks in half. The three start falling towards the rushing water. Austin sees them on the screen in the ice factory and turns the water to ice. The jungle dwellers fall on to the ice with a loud plop. Tyrone asks if the hard, cold ice is snow. Uniqua tells him that it is ice, and that snow is much fluffier and softer. They sing a trio of I Love Snow. Then, the three head off to the North to find the Ice Lady again. They arrive at the door of the ice factory. Tasha the Ice Lady is not present, and Austin lets the three in. He tells them to try to escape when the Ice Lady spots them inside the factory. The quartet dashes away and tries to get out of the factory. But the Ice Lady spots them hiding and turns the next door to ice. They run left. She blocks the next exit with a ton of ice. Then she blocks the entrance. The four are trapped. Tasha sees them and gets so angry, she forces them to work for her. She brings them inside and sends the three and Austin to the work room, where employees create blocks of ice on conveyor belts. The four are bored, and start to make the job fun by creating multiple shapes in the ice. They sing Make the Ice. Tasha finds them having fun and yells at them. The Ice Lady tries to crank up the speed and quantity that the factory produces. She pulls a lever that controls them, and pulls it so hard down that it breaks. Ice pours out of a broken pipe, drowning the Ice Lady in ice cubes. The four try to save her. They run up to Tasha and pull her out of the ice. Tasha is thankful, and asks the three newcomers why they are here. Uniqua tells her that she wanted to find out what the secret of snow is. Tasha puts a sad look on her face and tells her that she doesn't know the secret, and she apologized for her behavior. The five sing the song The Secret Of Snow. During the song, it starts to snow outside. Uniqua is amazed and rushes back to the snow-covered backyard with her new friends. As they arrive at the backyard, they have their winter gear, and begin to have fun in the snow. Pablo builds a snowman, Tyrone makes snow cones, Uniqua makes snowballs, Austin joins her in a snowball fight, and Tasha tells the viewer that it doesn't matter if it snows or not. She says that what really matters is having fun with friends. The five sing the end song and rush into Uniqua's house. The characters transform back into illustrations as Austin closes the book. He tells the viewer, although never seen, that the secret of snow is having fun with friends. The show ends. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua *Jamia Simone Nash as Singing Voice Uniqua *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Cowboy Pablo) *Jordan Coleman as Tyrone (Tarzan Tyrone) *Naelee Rae as Tasha (Ice Lady) *Jonah Bobo as Austin See also *I Love Snow *Fill It Up With Ice *Make the Ice *The Secret Of Snow (song) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2